halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Regal Two
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Your ban avoidance, and your available options Until now I've been more or less disinterested in this developing situation. But as it has escalated, I see no option but to become involved, and to act on it. As I understand it, you are indeed the user who created the account Dark Energy, as you yourself admitted. That being said, this account was banned, if I'm not mistaken, in 2008, for the reasons of Sockpuppeting (creation and abuse of multiple accounts), and Improper Conduct, in the form of harassing messages left on talk pages. Rather than heed the ban and move on however, you proceeded to create the account "Kluutak" in 2010, adding another charge of Ban Avoidance (that is, creating a new account to continue editing after a previous account was banned), and to continue creating new accounts as they were banned going up to this day. This is the reason that you've been banned permanently. Not because of bias, not because of "corruption," and certainly not because, as you may think, the entire administrative staff dislikes you. You may think freely what you want about this site, but the fact of the matter remains that your ban is justified, by site policy, which has existed unchanged for years. That being said, what I don't seem to understand is why you seem intent to continue editing despite this ban. You're free to move your articles either to a different site or a word processor document on your own computer, but so far as we are concerned, on this site, you are no longer allowed to edit or participate. Assuming your articles are the only reason you remain, then as I said: feel free to move them. Assuming friendships with other users are, then feel free to receive their e-mail addresses and contact them privately. But as this ban is permanent, you are no longer allowed to edit this wiki. You may choose to heed this advice, or you may continue to create new accounts which will continue to be banned: the choice is ultimately yours. But so far as this site is concerned, you are banned, and are encouraged to take your writing and move on to elsewhere. Cheers, (Copied from User talk:Regal One) As I stated before: you're free to feel or think what you wish about the staff and its members, and of this site in general. But by policy, you /have/ been banned permanently. That being said, I will restate the options you have: To leave calmly and to retain your dignity, and moving your articles to where ever else you may wish to move them, or to continue your present course of action, and continue having new "sockpuppet" accounts banned. Again, I stress that it is your choice, and that you're free to think whatever you wish of us. But so far as we are concerned, you have not followed policy, and have thus been banned.